


Una ley que cambio mi vida

by cassiopeiae_blackxs



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Black T/n, F/F, F/M, POV Andromeda Black Tonks, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, relación
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiae_blackxs/pseuds/cassiopeiae_blackxs
Summary: El Ministerio de Magia manda un decreto, una ley de matrimonio que fue aprobada tres años después de la 2da guerra. Un secreto guardado queda al descubierto, amores rotos, nuevos amores. Los sangre pura solteros o divorciados fueron obligados a casarse con hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre. Enamorarse no fue una opción.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ron siendo un imbecil, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Una ley que cambio mi vida

Pov T / n

If T / n Black Evans had ever been asked if she would go back to Britain, she would laugh, her father hid her, but she knew he loved her. She was raised by her grandfather Arturus Black and her grandmother Melania, they told her about her father, her family, she despite being mestizo, her grandparents loved her, they taught her everything that a young heir of pure blood in charge of Lord would do. Black has to know. Her mother never wanted her to accept the mistake of being drunk and messing with her husband's best friend, and that her daughter was born with an extra part was a problem for Lily Potter.

Here she was, aiming to grab a portkey after reading the letter from the Ministry that said the following

"New Law of Magical Marriage" After everything lived in the war and the great losses, the ministry wants to avoid a new war and increase the population. They must have at least one offspring in a year. The name of her partner is attached here, please note that she is the compatible person with you and that she is pureblood since you are Lord Black.

Narcissa Lucia Black Rosier.

Of course she knew who her aunt was in this case but according to her she knew it was not a problem since they were from the second or third line I think, but she was with The Golden Girl as she read in The Prophet.

His portkey was ready, he would take her to Grimmauld Place, that house belonged to him like others since Lord Black is his grandfather, so he stipulated in his will before he died, he did not enter when Potter thought it was his but now everything is different. She left just when they were all gathered in the room and he was the first to speak. Molly and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"Good morning Grandma, a thousand apologies for the intrusion and lack of respect. I am T / n Black, Lord Black, granddaughter of Arturus Black", I said with a superior smile.

"Imposter, my daughter's husband is Lord Black!" Molly Weasley exclaimed angrily.

"Well, it seems to be a mistake, maybe Lord Potter would like to go with me to Gringotts to find out why I showed up until now" I said tired of the same response from the Weasleys.

"Harry dear you have to go this is a trap, do it before the letters arrive and the others arrive" Molly said looking at him with a tenderness that wanted to laugh, I understood that the minister had sent me the letter before.

"Come on Miss Black" said Potter looking at me like he wanted to find something.

She indicated the flu powder to go.

  
When we arrived I respectfully asked him about Ragnok, the boss in charge of everything for my grandfather, so right now we find ourselves waiting for him in his office. I'd like to tell Potter that his auror training won't work for me, but that he keeps trying.

"Lord Black, it's a pleasure to have you with us, tell me how I can help you" the boss told me.

"Mr. Ragnok, I would like you to read my father's will, the one that should be read when I return, if possible my father's first" I said calmly.

"Of course" he went to find something on his shelves and went from one place to another.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, the eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, former heir to the old and noble house of the Black. For my cousin Narcissa Black, if I already know the divorce of that idiot, I leave the Black house on the coast from Aberdeen .. Remus Lupine I leave 10 million galleons in the hope that he will use them. My godson I wish I had stayed longer but Harry not all are what they seem, please the Weasleys are only for power and money of course not everything, I leave you the restoration of the house in Godric's Valley, they would be done when you get married and 120 million galleons. I leave my belongings to my beloved daughter and 150 million galleons I wish I had seen you mature, I know that Arturo and Melania You were raised well, don't hate him Meet your brother, not everything is bad in the world, daughter, I love you always.

I Sirius Orion Black let all this be done in accordance with what I have said so be it, this is my true testament to be read when my beloved daughter returns to Britain.

"I don't understand that this isn't the will she read when she called us" Potter said hurt.

"His godfather stipulated that he should do it until his daughter returned and you were married and what will that be like soon" Master Ragnok said with a smile.

"Could you put my grandfather's one please?" I said it with a smile.

"I Arturus Black, head of the old and noble Black house, leave as heir to all my assets and I transfer the position of head of this old and noble house to his beloved granddaughter T / n Black. Dear T / n, you are My pride And that of your grandmother raising you was like having a daughter again because you are that for us, I know that the world will be difficult for you but you are loved and you will always be my girl, with pride you will be in charge of this house and family Finally Andromeda Black returned to this old house.

I Arturo Negro head of this ancient and noble house I hope that my last will is fulfilled, that thus"

"So she is telling me that she is the last to inherit Black, I practically live in her house and have another house and all this happened because she returned and I am getting married" Potter said confused.

"Yes Lord Potter that same" said Ragnok already tired "he left you to talk" and with that he left.

I said shedding a tear when remembering my grandfather's last words. "

"I think we should go back and inform the others, I am sorry for your losses." I noticed that his words were sincere and he was fine with that.

Harry and I grabbed a handful of fluo powder and yelled Grimmauld Place.

Pov harry

I could feel the tension when we arrived. As expected, everyone was in the room, all the Weasleys, Draco, Astoria, Narcissa, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy, the latter in the corner of the room talking when they saw us.

"You took too long" said Ron looking at T / n annoyed.

"Ragnok stopped us a lot" I said calmly, if what Sirius said is true, then I must know what to trust Weasley.

I greeted those who hadn't arrived when I left, hugged Andy, Narciss, Astoria, and Hermione and shook hands with Draco.

"Well what happened at Gringotts?" Molly looked at Y / n as she led her out of the house because she was right.

"We should talk after that" I concluded when Y / n didn't say anything to me.

"No Harry, enough with this stupid law, although obviously we know that he will touch me with Mione and finally we will accept that we are" said Ron very confident and annoyed.

"Ron, I don't know if you don't read the prophet but I've been with Narcissa for two years and if I marry someone it's with her" another who is sure of their relationship, I know he loves her a lot until she loves her but something is missing when they are together .

"You won't have to wait there for them to arrive"

Eleven owls flew into the house each with a package and left them in front of the respective recipient before turning around without expecting any reward and leaving.

A great silence would have flooded the house if Teddy had not grabbed Andy, followed by himself began to open it and everyone continued with their action. I was trembling for who would be my wife. Each package contains the necessary legal documents, instructions and mansions.

I skipped them and found the sheet with the name of my future wife. Daphne Greengrass remembered that Slytherin, the princess who wanted to give up on me, is my end. She had blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. Her parents weren't Death Eaters, at least she's Astoria's sister.

I looked at the rest and T / n, Narcissa, Andy and Hermione read the instructions as usual. George, Charlie and Fred were with a smile, Ron was with a good rage that is not out of the ordinary of him but that will end with Mione. Ginny let out a cry and her mother came over, and she saw Molly 'Her reaction from her when she saw that she wasn't breaking up with Ginny. "Big lunatic" It was not a good decision to say that. Narcissa, Draco, Andy, and Astoria looked at him.

"Say who I'm playing with" said Arthur. Three, two, one

"Angelina" "Kathie" "Gabrielle" "Zabini" "Astoria" "Draco" "Lunatica" "Black T / n" "Andy" "Hermione" "Daphne, we all said at the same moment.

Hermione runs to the kitchen followed by Narcissa, Draco and Astoria are happy and decide to go celebrate for them before leaving. Astoria says "Congratulations brother in law". I just nod without emotion and watch them go. The Weasleys are leaving too, but of course not before Molly says that she sees if she can do something to get Ginny and I married, I tell her this is inevitable but it happens quickly.

It's just Andy, Hermione, Narcissa, T / n and me. We hear groans from the kitchen and imagine that it could be so we silence the room.

"I didn't think Hermione and I were together, she and Cissy are perfect together" says Andy sadly, it was evident if you heard that the first thing your fiancé does after reading your name in his letter is to fuck your sister, his. Girlfriend.

"They lack something that makes them completely happy," Y / N and I say at the same time.

"I am T / n Black, daughter of Sirius, nice to meet Andromeda Black" is the first time I see a sincere smile from T / n. Andy is surprised because it takes a few seconds for her to respond.

"Nice to meet you, but how is that, you are the head of the house who would explain to me why I received a letter from Gringotts notifying me that she was Andromeda Black again" says Andy excited and nervous.

"If I am Andromeda, my grandfather restored you before his death, I hope to know you better" he says happily Y / n.

Suddenly, Hermione and Narcissa come out fixing their clothes and look at us.

"Andy, let's go to the ministry, I hope you understand that I love Hermione and there is no way there is another Black heir" Narcissa says passing her sister.

"In fact I am T / n Cassiopeia Black head of the old and noble Black house, granddaughter of Arturus and Melania Black" says T / n wounded as Andy.

Hermione looks at her in disbelief because she doesn't trust her, Narcissa is still in shock and I just want this day to end.

"How?" Narcissa dice

"They hid me for my safety, I lived in the United States, my grandparents died at the end of the second war, I did not return in those three years because I had just perfected my careers," T / n said with confidence.

"Well then the four of us can go to the ministry to be matched with Narcissa, Andy and you reassign other couples" Hermione is very much in love or she does not want to accept that she can try something with Andy.

"Miss Granger, with all due respect I just traveled in a trunk from another country, if she wants we can go tomorrow as the ministry closed for today due to the disturbances it could cause today." T / n with fatigue

"Of course I do, Kreacher will show you a room. And / n Andy, I think Teddy has already shot in the game room. You can stay, good night." Not hearing them talk about the situation anymore, so I left.

Omniscient narrator

"Tomorrow will be better," Narcissa and Andromeda said.

Hermione and Narcissa said their goodbyes briefly and fell ill with the flu. And / n she followed Andromeda and Teddy accompanied her, they left him in the room that she had when she stayed here. Andromeda accompanied T / n even when Kreacher didn't show up.

"What a day" Andromeda said laughing out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you like it, I hope so, I like Narcissa and Hermione's couple but some OC is always good, comment.


End file.
